Beginning of the Dark Lord
by angela123111
Summary: Life of Tom Riddle Jr. to Voldemort with his best friend Angela, who may be more than she seems. TomXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Albie. Why do I have to do this?" The albino woman asked the man.

"Because he would be more open to one of his own age, right?" The headmaster replied. "And by the way, Angela, it is time for you to interact with the students as their peer."

She grumbled.

"It is your duty to protect Hogwarts and all of their inhabitants." He reminded her.

She ran her fingers through her hair and her horns that resembled a ram's. "Fine." Black smoke swirled around her and she became a small child around the age of 10. She retracted her horns.

"Excellent, now the boy is through these doors." Dumbledore gestured to the door. "Also you should change your physical appearance just a bit. You do not want to scare him, right?"

"Fine." Her hair changed to wheat-colored blonde and her eyes blue. "Better?"

"Yes, his name is Thomas Riddle Jr. Be kind to him."

"I know. Sweet and submissive. I know how to act around children." She replied. She relaxed her face and had an easy smile on her face. "I'm going in."

She knocked on the door and went in.

There was a boy with dark hair and eyes, sitting on the bed. He looks at her with slight interest.

"Hello, who are you?" He says.

"My name is Angela and I'm a friend of Dumbledore." She says to him.

"Can you use magic, too?"

She smiles. "Yeah. I'm here to help you through Hogwarts and to be your friend, I hope."

"Okay." He stands up. "I should properly introduce myself. My name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle." He puts his hand out and she shakes it. "Please call me Tom."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Tommy."

"Please don't call me that, Tom is fine." He frowns.

"Well, I guess the first thing you got to know about me. I love nicknames." She chuckles. "So Tommy, you can call me whatever you want."

"_Crazy."_ He mutters in Parselmouth.

"Crazy? No that might not work."

His eyes widen. "You can understand that?"

"Yeah, of course. If I couldn't speak it, then Albie wouldn't let me keep my basilisk. Duh."

"You have a basilisk?" He said in awe. "Can I see it?"

"Sure, he's only a baby though." She takes his hand and leads him out of the room. "Come this way to my room."

The two ran out and Dumbledore was there listening the whole time. "Ho ho ho. He's in good hands" Then he walked away.

The two children went down a spiral staircase to a painting of a man and Angela just touched it and the painting opened up. The two went in.

"Where are we?" Tom asks in awe of the room basked in emerald light.

"This is the Slytherin's common room. The students sorted into the Slytherin house live here." She says. "That room is for the boys and that one is for the girls." She pointed.

"So you live there?"

"No, I'm 'special'. So I live in a separate room." She said and walked towards a painting of the founder, Salazar Slytherin. She touched the snake on the painting. The snake moved and the painting opened for her. "Come on."

There is another staircase but it goes upward.

"Oh, great. More stairs." He says sarcastically.

"Only a bit. I've been living here since I've came here." She walked ahead of him.

"How long is that?"

She didn't say anything for a minute and then "So, Tommy, what house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know that much about them so will you?"

"Sure. Well I'm a bit partial to Slytherin as you can see. This house is for those that are cunning and leadership. The house colors are green and silver. Our animal is the serpent."

"Why the snake?" He asks.

"Mas- Our founder is a Parselmouth like yourself. He was a kind man but cold to others. People used to call him Serpent-tongue." She smiles, fondly.

Tom looked confused. "How do you know how he was? Isn't he dead?"

"Uh, they are um stories that I hear from the pictures. They talk a lot, don't you know?" She answered nervously.

He hummed to her response.

"So Gryffindor is our rival. They are for those who are brave and their colors are red and gold. Their animal is the lion. They say he looked like one." She chuckled. "He acted more like a kid than anybody I knew, I mean they knew."

"How old are you?"

"Your age." She promptly said.

"Please tell me the truth."

"Okay, I'm actually thousands of years old." She turned around and looked at him.

He looked at her, seriously and burst out laughing. "Sure, you're thousands of years old."

She smiled at him and kept walking and she stopped. "There it is, home sweet home." She pulled open the thick iron door.

The two went in and the door shut itself. It was a rather big room with a king-sized bed and a snake who flung itself at her.

"Ah, baby. You miss me?" She cooed to me. She kissed its head.

"That's a baby?" Tom says in disbelief.

"Yeah, when he become an adult, he'll be as big as this school, maybe a bit smaller." she says.

The snake was about 6 feet long and hung over her neck.

"_Who are you?"_ It hissed at Tom.

"_I am Tom." _Tom replied in Parselmouth.

"_Interesting. I am Nagi. You may call me Your Highness." _

"Nagi, be nice." She scolded to him.

The snake snorted and hopped off. He slithered onto the bed and curled up.

"He's very unique." Tom commented.

"Yeah, he's a good boy."

"You have a nice room." He looks around the emerald room with the rows of stuffed animals sitting on a shelf. "Definitely a girl's room."

"Thank you? People give those to me. Birthdays, Holidays. You know the usual." She went over to the shelf and points to a row on the bottom. "All of these are from Albie."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Because I've know him for most of his life." She answered.

"You mean your life?"

"Yes, that's what I meant. So we're friends?"

"Hmm, okay." He agreed.

"Ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I hope you will stay by my side. You seem to have a vast knowledge of the school."

She smiled happily. "Then this is the start of the rest of your life. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

* * *

Please review. This was originally the story Morty, but this seems a better approach.


	2. Chapter 2

**bold-thoughts.** _Italic-Parseltounge._

* * *

"Tommy, this for the sorting of houses." Angela led him to the line and stood behind him.

"Is it alright that we didn't go through the convinient way?" He whispered to her.

"Yes, you are a special case after all. Don't worry." She smiled at him. "I'll do with you."

"But won't you-"

She puts her finger to her lips. "Don't worry, I'll be in any house you are, okay?"

He nodded, feeling a bit happy.

As they waited, Tom looked in awe of the hall and all the students. She smiled at him.

In 10 minutes, it was Tom's turn. He looked at her for support and then he walked to the chair. The Headmaster put the Sorting Hat on him.

"Hmm, interesting, SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat called out. Tom smiled and went over to the table. He was greeted by them, joyfully.

"Next, Angela Deathe."

She walked up and sat down. The hat was place on her head.

"Oh, hello, Master. Which house would you like? The usual or a change?" The Sorting Hat said.

"The usual. Remember to not call me that in public the next time we see each other." She intructs it.

"Understood." The Sorting Hat took a breath then yelled. "SLYTHERIN!"

She smiled and went to the cheering table, and sat next to Tom. "See, told you."

"But you already-"

"Don't worry about it. Be..hmm." She looked up and then back to him. "Selfish. Worry about yourself before me." She winks at him. "I know how to take care of myself."

"Okay." He replied and started talking to the person next to him.

She looked at everyone there with a smile but her eyes said something else. "**I hope none of these people will cause any trouble."**

"So there's this rumor about a ghost that's not really a ghost. My brother, who's a 6th year, once saw her looking at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin."  
The student told Tom. This caught Angela's attention. She listened in to their conversation.

"What do you mean a ghost that's not a ghost?" Tom asks, interested.

"Well, he says she had white hair, glowing red eyes, but not see through. Like some kind of demon or monster."

Angela cringed."**I may be a demon but it is plain rude to call someone a monster."**

"He was probably making it up." Tom said, thinking one witness is unreliable.

"Oh yeah? See Abraxas over there."

Tom looks at the pale older boy, regally watching the going ons of the table.

"He supposedly meets with the monster in the wee hours of the night. He's the prefect by the way."

"Why would he do that?" Tom asks, curious.

"They say he's her lover or slave."

"**WHAT!"** Angela's eye twitched and started glaring at the student. He noticed and made a scared face. Tom turned around to see what made him so afraid.

"Are okay, Angela?" Tom asks when he noticed her twitching eye.

Angela broke out of her glare and turned her head to Tom and smiled. "No, nothings wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She said and then went on to stare at the professors.

An hour passed.

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy. I will be your prefect. My job is to help you with anything that'll adjust you to Hogwarts. I hope that none of you misbehave for I have the right to take away points from houses and give detention to any I see breaking the rules. I am sure you will not disgrace the Slytherin name." He says to them all and starts walking to their dorms.

"Angela, were you ever a.." Tom starts asking but Angela put her finger to her mouth.

"I'll answer any questions you have tomorrow." She says but smiles kindly to him."Okay?"

He nods and she holds onto his hand.

They arrive in front of a wall. "Please pay attention. You will have to address this with a password. Each fortnight it'll change. Please keep note of it. Also it'll be posted on the notice board."

He says the password. "Salazar."

It opens up.

"Please follow me." He enters the hallway and into the common room. The students look in wonder of it.

"This is the common room. You can relax here and do homework but no shenanigans. The boys' dormitories will be to the left. Girls to the right." He says. "If there any questions, I will stay here for a couple of minutes to answer them."

The students split up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy, okay?" She says to Tom. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Tom smiles at her and follows the boys to the dorms. Her face goes back to its natural seriousness. She waits for the students to disperse.

"Abby." She calls out to the prefect. He stiffens up and looks at her in surprise.

"Angela? Why are you- Why do you-?" He stuttters out.

"I'll explain later. I need you to corroborate with any questions that arise on my prescence." She runs her hand through her hair.

"Understood. What do you need me to do, exactly?"

"I need you to reply why I am in seperate housing. Say I have a sickness that will be convincing but will not raise questions." She says.

"Understood. Do you need me to give you updates, still?" He asked.

She smiles at him. "You are such a good boy. Yes, and anything else that will inform me of the going-abouts." She put her hand on his cheek. He blushes a little.

"I will do anything for you." He replys and gives a faint smile.

"Don't do anything, just the best of your abilities. Also please watch over Tom. He's the boy that I was with."

He looked a bit envious but shook it off. "If I may ask, why?"

"Let's just say I did the same thing for your grandfather. I see an extraordinary future for him. Now go on patrol, and I'll talk to you later. Also if you need to talk to me besides our normal meetings, address me as Ms. Deathe and if it's something urgent say you need to talk to me about my pet. Understood?"

He nodded but then asks hesitantly. "What if I just want to talk to you?"

She blinks at him and smiles. "Then make a proper introduction as if I'm new, okay? Now go. I'll see you tomorrow."

He bowed and left. She went to her room and lands on her bed. "Come here, Nagi."

The snake slithers up to the bed and next to her. She hugs him and flicks her hand and her clothes change into a emerald nightgown.

"We are going to have fun this year." She smiles and falls asleep.

* * *

Please review Poll. Sorry if there is any not accurate information.


	3. Chapter 3

"Angela, wake up." A wailing voice cries out in her room.

She grumbles, trying to swat the voice away. She hears it blowing a raspberry, which made her annoyed.

"Nagi, attack!"

"Haha! It can't hurt me."

She put out her hand and turned it, then a huge thump occurred.

"Ow, I hate it when you do that!" He complains.

She opens her eyes and sits up. "Peeves, why did I make you my alarm clock?"

"Because you destroyed everything else." Peeves replied in his very living form. He pats himself down. "Now come on, don't you want to see your new boytoy?"

"Nagi, attack." The snake flung at Peeves and bit him.

"Gah!" Peeves died and went back to his ghost form. "I hate it when you do that."

She scratched her head and Nagi got her a brush. She took it and started brushing her long hair. "Well, I love doing it. You're the only person I can kill as many times as I want." She gets out of bed and stretches. "I feel like I'm getting older every millennium."

"Haha, Granny."

She smiles at him in a way, that a predator looks at prey. "What'd you call me?"

"Nothing, miss." Peeves shut up immediately. "Peevesy said nothing. Now go to breakfast, yeah? Bye!" He skedaddled.

She shook her head. "Every morning, this happens. Maybe I should get some kind of clock that would wake me up?"

A few minutes later, Angela was heading down the staircase. The entry way opened up and led to the Slytherin common room.

There was a lot of bustling students and a group of boys surrounding Tom.

"_At least he's making friends."_ She thought to herself, as she walked to them. "Hi, Tommy."

"Hi, Angela." He looks happy to see her.

She smiled politely and nodded at the other. "Hello, boys. Let's go to breakfast, shall we?" She made a look that said 'Go, and leave us alone.'

The boys ran off after saying goodbye to Tom.

She smiled at them and the two walked to the Great Hall.

"So Tommy, I was thinking of introducing you to my, uh, friends."

"Friends? Are they other students?" He asks curious.

She smiles. "No, but you'll love meeting them."

They arrived at the Great Hall, Tom still in wonder of the place.

"Are you ready for class?" She asks them as they sat down at the Slytherin's table.

"Yes. It will be quite intriguing to see what is taught." He smiles. She smiles back and then someone walks behind them.

"Excuse me, may I sit between you too?"

Angela knew this voice too well. She looks behind them and sees Abraxas. She narrows her eyes at him but he just smiles.

Tom looks and recognizes him as the prefect. "Oh sure, I don't mind. Is it alright with you, Angela?"

Angela gives a forced smile. "Sure."

She moves over so he could fit in.

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy. I will allow you to call me Abraxas." He says to them.

Angela could feel a vein bursting from anger and annoyance but Tom was amazed by him.

"Nice to meet you, Abraxas. My name is Tom Riddle and this is Angela Deathe." Tom introduces. Abraxas smiles at him and turns around to look at Angela and he sees her glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be killed more times than Angela has killed Peeves and that is a lot. He quickly looked away.

"First years, correct?" Tom nodded to Abraxas' question. "I remember you from yesterday."

"Really?" Tom looks pleased and Angela stepped on Abraxas' foot.

"Ow, what was that for?" He whisper hisses to Angela.

Angela leans into Abraxas and whispers. "Do not mess this up for me. Remember what I said last night?"

He looks hurt and jealous but goes back to a neutral face.

"So what brings you here? I mean a man of your status talking to us novices." Tom asks, looking all innocent.

"Well, I believe in making connections with the younger students to, uh, further a strong belief in our House and school." He nods to himself, thinking that sounded good. Angela just shook her head, in disbelief.

"Okay." Tom didn't trust him at all. He had more important things like why was Abraxas sitting so close to Angela and what was she whispering earlier. Tom became very angry but he didn't show it. "So, if you'll excuse us, Angela and I have to go to our next class." Tom gets up.

"Oh, what is it?" He asks, curious.

"History of Magic with Hamish." Angela replies and gets up too. "We do need to go."

"But, I want to talk to you more." He says, looking like a sad puppy. Angela became reluctant when she looked at him.

She sighs and leans into him. "I'll talk to you later. Meet me in my room after your rounds." She whispered to him.

Abraxas' face lit up, happily, while Tom's face became darker with pure hatred for the prefect. Tom quickly grabbed Angela's hand and stormed off. She went with him and the prefect just waved goodbye.

They headed to History of Magic. The two were quiet and as they arrived, they still sat together. It was still early, so not many students were there.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" She asks him, concerned.

"I'm okay. I really don't like that guy."

"You mean Abraxas?" She asked, keeping up a child's way of speaking. Tom nodded.

"He's kind of sleazy. What were you whispering to him?" Tom asked her, full-out jealous.

"Huh? Oh, that? It was nothing. Just informing him of my conditions. It's embarrassing, you know? Girl things." She even blushed a little.

"Why would you tell him that? He's a man!" Tom yelled in annoyance.

"Okay, I will tell you a secret, but you can't say anything." Angela hushed him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Abraxas isn't interested in women." She started out. "Um, you could say he would rather study and be among friends than be with another witch." She was telling the truth in a vague way.

"Huh?" Tom was clearly confused.

"Um, he is.." She had to think up a lie. She leans in and whispers. "He's gay."

"Wha-!"

She quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Shh, it's a secret. If it is found out, he'll be ostracized by everybody, including his family. So don't say a word."

He nods and she slowly removes her hand. He smiles at her. He was so happy, he didn't know why but he was. She just raised her brow at him and shook her head.

"Weirdo." She mutters and students started filling the class.

The teacher came in and introduced himself. "Hello, children. My name is Professor Henry Hashim. This is History of Magic, so you better pay attention. I do not tolerate any lollygagging of any kind. I will deduct points and assign detention. Understood?"

The class was silent. He took it as a yes. He then started lecturing on how Hogwarts was created.

"Thus the houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were formed."

Class ends.

"Okay, children. I want an essay of your house. You can find research in the library." He says and then the students left. "Due next week."

"So your thoughts?" Angela asks him.

"It was rather informative. Thank you for asking." Tom said. "Would like to work on the essays together?"

"Sure, and it'd be perfect for what I have planned later." She grins at him.

"What is that?"

She puts a finger on her lips. "It's a secret. You'll see later."

So after the rest of their classes and meals, Angela took Tom to the dungeons.

"Are we allowed to be here?" He asks her.

"Sure, let's say that. " She commented and she keeps walking. He follows her, skeptical, until she suddenly stopped. He became confused. "We're here."

In front of them, was a large, iron door. She smiles and pushes it open.

Inside was a party, and not any party, all the attendees were ghosts.

"What is this place?" Tom whispers to her.

"It is the annual back to school party for the school's ghosts. Not many know about it."

"How do you know about it?" He asks.

She smiles mysteriously, and ignores his question. "So let me introduce you to them. They can be helpful to you if you want. The first ones you definitely need to know are the house ghosts. "

She pulled him towards the back. She points out the jolly friar. "That's the Fat Friar. He's extremely nice and happy. He's Hufflepuff's house ghost. Also he's the closest thing to Santa Claus, you can find."

"Santa? He doesn't exist."

She laughs. "He does. Just hard to find him. How else do you think he can deliver all those presents in a night?"

Tom looks at her to see if she was kidding. She wasn't. She pulled him to another part of the party.

The female ghost was in a corner, trying to keep to herself.

"That's Ravenclaw's house ghost. She's known as the Grey Lady or Helena Ravenclaw. She's the real daughter of Rowena, the person who started the house."

"Why is she here?"

"That's a story for another time."

Tom glances at the female ghost but looks away as Angela pulls him away.

The two heads towards a verbal fight between a grumpy, cruel looking ghost and one that looks nearly harmless. They were both dressed rather fancy but the one that was yelling had blood all over him.

"Why is he covered in blood?" whispered Tom, as he half-hid behind her.

She shrugs. She knew the answer but it's a big secret. She squeezed his hand gently. "Don't worry about it. He's practically harmless."

"You ninny! You are a half-baked ghost. You can't even separate your head!" The Bloody Baron roars.

"Well..Well!" Nearly Headless Nick couldn't think of anything and just flushed in anger.

"So the two that are arguing are The Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick. The one in blood is Slytherin's house ghost and the other one is Gryffindor's. The Baron is known for a temper and Nick well, he's kind but a bit weak." She explains to Tom. She sees how the argument scaring the boy and she sighs. She puts her fingers in her mouth and whistle.

The two stop bickering and see her. The Bloody Baron kind of pales a bit and becomes silent. Nick on the other hand smiles.

"Why hello, M'lady! Who's that behind you?" Nick asks happily.

Angela moves out-of-the-way a bit but Tom still holds on to her. He was not used ghosts just yet.

"This is Tom Riddle. He is under my care so to speak. He's in Slytherin with me." She introduces, Tom looks at them with wide eyes and nods at them.

"I hope you two are behaving." Angela says and looks directly at the Baron. "Especially you. I don't want any sully to our House, right?"

He nodded. He was scared of her for reasons that will be revealed later.

"Well I hope you guys take care of Tommy here. He's a good boy and if I hear anything bad done to him." She gives an evil smile. "Or I will kill you over and over just like I do Peeves." She said as she covered Tom's ears, she let go after her threat.

"Understood." They responded.

She looks back at Tom. He's looking at her confused but at the same time with some kind of admiration.

"So how are you adjusting to school?" She asked him.

"It's good. Angela, how do you know all these things? I feel you're not really an 11-year-old witch but something more."

Angela blinks at him. "...If you really want to know, I'll tell you during the weekend and I'll answer any question but you have to keep secret. Deal?"

"I promise I will."

She smiles at him. "Okay, now we got to head back, patrol starts. Don't want docked points." She held out her hand. Tom took it and they ran off.

They were running.

"Here, I'll show you a trick I do." She snaps and they turn into a dark smoke that flies quicker and to the Slytherin common room. They returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Tom asked.

"Magic. High level magic but still. In the simplest of words, we just became smoke and arrived here." She explained.

"Neat. Will you teach me that?" He asks, intrigued.

"Uh.." She looks into his hopeful eyes. "After you get the basics of magic down, then sure."

"Yeah."

"Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She says as she nudges him to the boys' dorm.

"Okay, goodnight Angela." He runs off.

"Goodnight."

She watches him leave and breathe a sigh of relief. _Oh dear, what have I done? Will it be okay to reveal everything to him? _

While she was thinking, someone walked behind her and touched her shoulder. She immediately elbowed him in the gut. She then turned around and saw who it was.

"Oi, Abby, don't do that. How many times have I told you not to walk behind me?" She said as she helped the aching Malfoy up.

"I apologize. I was worried. You and that boy were gone immediately after dinner and I couldn't find you." He got up and dusted himself up. He cringed at his semi-bruised stomach. She put her finger to it and fixed it.

"You are such a worrywart. You're like a wife, you know that? Where have you been? Have you been going out with your friends without telling me? Why did you marry that floozy without telling me?" Her eye twitched.

"Uh, I never said that."

Her eye twitches again and she smooths out her hair. "So what do you need?"

"Updates. There are some children in our House picking on the Gryffindors."

"That is usual, but make sure there are no property damages. Also make sure no points are being docked for stupidity. We cannot afford it."

"Okay, also there will be tryouts soon for Quidditch."

"Hmm, watch for the fights between Houses and teams. Anything else?"

"Not for now."

"Then I'm going to sleep." She started to walk towards her wall. He followed.

"Angela, I would like to say something about the boy."

She stops and turns around. "What about him?"

"I think that it is uh inappropriate for a person of your stature to be with someone so lowly as a halfbreed."

She slaps him across the face and then points at him. "Don't you dare call him that! I told you so many times that if one can use magic then they are all equal. There are no pure-bloods, half-bloods, or mud-bloods. And if I hear you use that talk and ideals again I will cut off all ties with you. Do you understand me!?"

He looks her wounded and about to cry like a small child but as he held his cheek, he nods. "I apologize. I may have been envious of the boy. You were a teacher when I was his age and I was envious of the intimacy that you gave him." He says in a soft voice.

She sighs and walks up to him. She kisses the cheek, she slapped. "How sweet. But Abby you know my rules. I will never date a Malfoy."

"But why? I..I love you." He softly says the latter.

She smiles comfortingly at him. "It's sweet but I can't. It's a really long story. It all begins with how I came here and then how I met your ancestor. Now finish patrol and go to sleep." She touches his face. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

She walks away and opens up her wall and leaves. As Abraxas watched her with a broken heart, he leaves.

* * *

Poll Please review.


End file.
